<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shower's not the only thing that's steamy by Belladonna (Blaqjak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587798">The shower's not the only thing that's steamy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaqjak/pseuds/Belladonna'>Belladonna (Blaqjak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaqjak/pseuds/Belladonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loba beats up Renee but makes up for it in the shower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The shower's not the only thing that's steamy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long sparring session between the two legends, Wraith took it upon herself to get showered at the gym rather than walk home first. Thankfully the gym showers were individual stalls with no way to look in which comforted her anxiety. </span>
  <span>She locked the door and carefully undressed, being mindful of the way her body screamed at every movement. </span>
  <span>The charming thief decided to go full try hard on Renee and didn’t hold back a single punch, kick, or pin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This would’ve been a lot hotter if I got something other than pain and sores out of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even standing in the shower proved to be a bit difficult, her legs taking the brunt of Loba’s MMA trained kicks while other bruises scattered around arms that tried to protect her face. Though, the blooming blood across her neck can tell the story of how well that went. The skirmisher closed her eyes and let the shower water run down her body, soothing her aches with a touch of too hot water. Reaching down to get shampoo she felt the telltale sign of something more than just water rubbing against her thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slipped a hand down just to feel how much and felt a sudden rush of embarrassment at the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Guess someone likes being thrown around like Loba’s bitch</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>She’s still around, ask like a good girl and she’ll give it to you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>If you’re gonna do it alone might as well take pictures for her later</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear to fucking god these voices...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voices were restless, it seems that Loba had a certain effect on her in multiple dimensions. They continued to tease her and ‘give advice’ until they blocked out most of Wraith’s brain capacity. Being so distracted by the commotion in her head she didn’t realize Loba had knocked on the door asking if she was alright. But the bruised girl only knew that after Loba took it upon herself to check on her. The bracelet slipped through the ventilated top and landed perfectly in front of Wraith where she gracefully appeared, worry etched into her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kneeled down cupping Renee’s face with her hands, “Are you okay? You weren’t answering and I got scared. Your face is so warm and red!” Looking up to see the beautiful thief Wraith suddenly found the whole predicament equal parts terrifying, sweet, confusing, and embarrassing as hell. Never mind the fact that Loba decided to take matters into her own hands by bracletting in, she did it to make sure she was okay which warmed her heart, but looking down she saw that the thief was also unclothed, and found it uncomfortably ironic that they were in this situation in the first place because of Loba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Renee?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m, alright. I just, got... caught up with the voices. They don’t seem to want to… settle today,” Wraith stumbled through. Trying to gain some semblance of intelligence wasn’t an easy feat when the perfect woman is standing naked in front of you, or when bunches of voices were hollering and whistling in the back of your mind. She started to stand before accidentally slipping forward into Loba’s arms. “Ah sorry! My legs are just… sore, from today.” Loba kept hold of her, pushing their bodies flush so she could feel all the curves of them fit together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so soft and warm!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The charming thief didn’t hesitate to make her suggestive comment, “I could make your legs weak in other ways too~” she purred next to Renee’s ear. She looked down her backside hoping to get a good view, but instead found the multitude of bruises covering the tops of her thighs. “My poor girl, I was a bit rough with you today, my apologies.” Wraith couldn’t help but stay put with Loba’s hands running all over her body, gently massaging her sores. She’ll indulge in as much of this heaven as she can. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood underneath the shower head like that as their hair became damp, sticking to their skin. Two lovers enjoying the comfort of normalcy juxtaposed to their everyday hectic lives. Loba took her time to work into Renee’s muscles getting cheekier with her grabs each time she finds her hands near the smaller girl’s ass. As much as she was having fun toying with the skirmisher, hearing the small moans and whimpers when she touched a particular bruised spot, she was getting antsy herself for a bit more. Loba brought her hand in front to reach down between Wraith’s thighs, finding slick folds coating her fingers. The girl in her arms shook from being startled by the touch and tried to pull back but her waist was held firmly down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Here? Now?” Wraith exclaimed before letting out a slight whimper as The charming thief carefully nudged her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loba tilted her head to get a clear view of her partner’s flushed face, her own smirk getting wider as she peppered kisses against Renee’s temple, “Mmm it seems like your body doesn’t mind. Besides, how come you’re so wet anyway minha gatinha?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Looks like someone got caught</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You’ve got nowhere else to be</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You know you love it when she uses your little pet name</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraith could feel the heat of her blush spread from her face to her chest. The hot shower felt cold in comparison to searing kisses once Loba started moving down to her neck and shoulders. Marking pale skin with constellations of darker love bites. The tips of manicured nails dancing gently across her back, almost indistinguishable from the fall of the shower water against her. The hand between her thighs worked slowly, teasing her lips to lightly brush against her clit again and again but never enough to make the full contact Wraith so desperately needed. Small moans and mewls escaped her mouth as Loba set her back against the cold tile wall, never once stopping her kisses that trailed down more and more or the feather like touches that ghosted across her thighs and ever aching center. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Loba…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Yes minha gatinha?” She could feel the sly smirk plastered on the thief’s face through kisses that managed to travel down to her most sensitive area. Loba looked up expectantly from her comfortable position between Wraith’s thighs. It was clear what she wanted. She was ready to nip, kiss, and love every other inch of her body until asked clearly and politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Better ask nicely before you don’t get anything at all</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers threaded through the wild and thick mane Loba possessed to pull it back away from her face giving the skirmisher a clear view of the gorgeous woman that somehow managed to simultaneously torture and pleasure her. Pleading desperate eyes locked onto patient controlling ones. “Please, can you-“ </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>There’s someone else here</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her free hand quickly jumped to cover her own mouth, expression changing to a somewhat mild look of horror as she tilted her head to carefully listen for the sound of another person. Loba, oblivious to the information Renee had just received, shot her a look of concern but didn’t move from her position or make any sounds either. It wasn’t until the sound of footsteps and another shower turning on that the look of concern turned into a devilish smirk that even demons would be proud of. The hand in Loba’s hair tried pushing her back to avoid whatever wicked plan that was coming her way, but the charming thief was faster and even more determined to make Renee squirm underneath her. Quickly and silently, strong arms grabbed smaller wrists to cross and pin them above the skirmisher’s head, calming down once Loba had nestled her face next to Wraith’s and purred into her ear, "Ah meu amor, você é uma garota tão boazinha. Deixa eu cuidar de você."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand holding Wraith’s wrist gave a final tight squeeze, a wordless warning if she dared move them, and traveled to the back of her neck, bringing lips to crash against one another.  She felt Loba’s tongue slip into her mouth at the same time her other hand slipped through her folds again. The smaller woman wanted to moan, scream, beg, let out any other sound than just her frantic breathing. She was helpless, falling faster and faster into Loba’s web, never wanting to leave. Fingers moved back and forth around her clit at a tantalizing pace before deliberately picking up speed. She could feel her legs shake as the charming thief kissed her way down a toned body before immediately replacing fingers with tongue and grabbing her breast to pinch her nipples. With eyes shut tight, she could only focus on every flick and stroke that slipped through, barely remembering the situation they were in. Wraith could feel herself reaching her peak, whispering a quiet plea for Loba to push her over the edge that the wild maned wolf so gladly complied. Giving her one more generous suck the smaller woman turned into a writhing mess, clamping Loba’s head between her thighs as she came all over her face while trying so desperately to not let any of her cries of passion free. It felt as if the orgasm lasted longer than the actual build up and as Renee gradually came down, smaller shockwaves jerked through her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loba caught Wraith as she slid down the wall after her legs gave out. She let the girl straddle her as they embraced, running nails through her scalp and down her back. She laid small kisses on whatever parts of Renee she could reach. She pressed their foreheads together, an innocent smile appearing on Loba’s lips as she relished the beautiful sight of a disheveled Wraith before her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After regaining feeling in her legs, Wraith finished up washing in the shower first. Not without a certain someone distracting her every minute by grabbing her ass or chest and whispering other things that they’d love to do to her. She patiently waited in the locker room on her phone for her certain someone to finish themself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She insisted on not needing to touch her but I still obviously want to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her thoughts swayed from blissful thoughts of what happened less than an hour ago to ways she could return the favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Butter her up</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>She loves massages, maybe give her a happy end to one</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Be more forward, she’ll melt in your hands if you’re assertive </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cacophony of voices started commenting, giving their own advice about how to make Loba feel good. Some mentioned a few of the thief’s more ‘explicit’ interests and collections while others told her about Loba’s favorite dishes and leisure time activities. Feeling overwhelmed and tired by the constant chattering in her mind, she was startled by the unity of voices echoing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Behind you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whipped around immediately to find the beautiful woman on her mind. Dressed in a simple black flowing blouse and tight jeans, Wraith couldn’t help but pause once they locked eyes. Perfectly curled hair cascading around her and not a bit of makeup. Her eyes, a dark shade of brown that when reflecting off the light in the room, gave almost a gold and amber-like streak to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, she’s gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slack-jawed and absent of words Wraith looked more like a fish out of water than her natural calm and mysterious demeanor. Though, it seems like Loba keeps doing that to her more and more these days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” The taller woman dipped down to take a closer look at Renee. She carefully cupped the other woman’s face in her soft plush hands and gave a quick squeeze to her cheeks with her thumbs. “Maybe we stayed in the shower a bit too long” she said, her face had her iconic layer of mischief but underneath only a person that knew her as intimately as Wraith did saw the soft playfulness that she held for her. Renee smiled as she held her scarf against her face, something else she finds herself doing a lot these days. But couldn’t resist a snarky comment back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can test it out. Nat did say the best way to know is through multiple trials.” The momentary embarrassment she felt trying to deliver her thought without any trip ups was monumentally overshadowed by the mix of emotions that flew through the gorgeous thief’s face in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been sitting in my work for days because I couldn't think of a title... I still can't, but at least I can delete this tab now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>